The Toad
by brinabean
Summary: A silly little one shot that I wrote for English class. Neville entrusts Ginny with his toad for the week and chaos ensues!


The Toad 

By: Ginny Anne Potter

Rating: PG, for frog goo!

Genre: Humor

Based off of the short story "The Pearl". I don't remember the author's name.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I don't own "The Pearl" 

Author's note: I wrote this as an assignment for English class and I decided to post at ! I thank my dear sister Kore-Persephone for her brilliant editing skills otherwise you would have a hard time getting through this previously grammar-less fic loading with spelling mistakes, so go read her fics, they're a lot better than mine! Happy Reading!

----------------------------

It was yet another ordinary D.A. meeting on yet another ordinary day. Harry and Ron showed up first at the Room of Requirement to prepare for the meeting. Hermione was helping Ginny find Neville's toad Trevor. Neville had left the day before to visit his Grandmother and had entrusted Ginny with the care his dear Trevor. Trevor, in his usual toadyish fashion had, of course, hopped away somewhere and had last been seen in the girl's dormitories.

Back in the Room of Requirement, the members of the D.A. were beginning to arrive. It just so happened that this day was also Parvati and Padma Patil's birthday, so everyone had chipped in and gotten them a cake, though for some reason, they had let Luna Lovegood pick it up from the magical bakery. Luna had mistaken the order and instead of getting the pink flowery cake, she had gotten the green one with frogs and toads decorating the top.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione finally caught Trevor and quickly headed off to the D.A. meeting. When they arrived, the curses and hexes were flying so Ginny set Trevor on a table by the cake, put a _loco-motor mortis_ jinx on him so he wouldn't hop away again and then joined in the practice.

At half-past seven, Harry called a halt to the wand waving and proclaimed it was time for cake. After singing 'Happy Birthday', the cake was served. As Ginny sat and ate her frog shaped piece and watched everyone else eat _their_ frog shaped pieces, a sudden thought overtook her. She looked over at the other table, which was now a Trevor-free zone. Panic shot through Ginny. Neville was going to be so angry, but a moment later it occurred to Ginny that someone must have taken Trevor because he had been in a powerful body-bind. Ginny looked at the remains of the frog-topped cake and thought that Trevor must have been mistaken for a piece of cake! When Ginny announced this to the rest of the D.A. members, to everyone's surprise, Cho Chang stepped forward with a strange smirk on her face.

"I'm afraid it must have been me," she said. "I didn't know it wasn't a piece of cake, though I admit it was a little squishy as I chewed it, but I didn't think much of it."

This of course was too much for Hermione.

"You ate a TOAD and didn't realize it?" she asked, incredulously. "How on earth could you eat a toad and not know that you had done so? Dolt!"

Harry decided to send everyone back to their respective dormitories, everyone gratefully agreed as they all had lost their appetites...except Luna who was still licking frosting off her fork.

The next day, Cho cornered Ginny in the corridor.

"I know it was you who lost that stupid toad. You should thank me for covering up for you. If that Neville geek knew that you had lost his toad, why, he would hate you forever, wouldn't he? We don't want that now do we?"

Cho sauntered away before Ginny could reply to Cho's false concern.

In truth, Cho never ate the toad, and Ginny didn't lose him either. Dean Thomas had taken Trevor as a joke on Ginny as a way of getting back at her for breaking up with him. His plan was to get Ginny in a state of panic for a few days and right before Neville came back, he would let him lose in the Gryffindor common room for Ginny to find. But Dean had overheard what Cho had said to Ginny and decided to send Trevor hopping over to Ginny's next class instead. Dean let the toad go and it hopped toward Ginny when, all of a sudden, someone stepped on Trevor.

'Oh crap!' Dean thought and ran forward, but all that was left of Trevor the toad was greenish goo in a puddle on the floor.

'Ginny's gonna kill me! Neville's gonna kill Ginny! Then Neville's gonna kill ME!' he thought frantically. Dean was really getting worried now. He stood there for a few moments weighing the possibilities.

He could tell Ginny and take her verbal lashing or he could deny that he had anything to do with the entire situation and just avoid both Ginny and Neville, but the guilt would be too much. The only thing it seemed he could do would be to clean up the toad goo on the floor, get another toad to replace Trevor, and hopefully no one would be any the wiser. Still feeling slightly guilty, Dean began to clean up the mess on the floor.

At the next D.A. meeting, Dean brought his 'Trevor' to Ginny saying that he had found the toad in the boys' toilet. Ginny thanked him and, slightly grossed out, gave him a hug. Dean felt much better, he wasn't going to be killed by Neville and he was in Ginny's good graces again.

Ginny turned to the person standing behind her.

"So, Cho, looks like you didn't eat Trevor, so why did you say you did?"

Cho didn't know what to say. In truth, Cho had un-charmed Trevor so he would hop away and get Ginny in a whole lot of trouble with Neville. She had said that she had eaten the toad so no one would suspect her, and then everyone would find out that is was Ginny who was supposed to be watching the toad and everyone would be mad at her and Harry would think Ginny was stupid. This it what she told them.

"...and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that idiot, Dean Thomas!" she finished vehemently.

Everyone just stared at her.

Then Neville walked in holding Trevor.

Everyone stared at Neville.

"Hi, guys!" he said, brightly.

"Where did you find that?" Dean asked, pointing at the toad in Neville's hand.

"He was hopping around just outside the door," Neville replied.

"So then, who's this?" Ginny asked, holding up the toad Dean had given her and looking at him accusingly.

"A toad a got from Hagrid," Dean shrugged guiltily. "So then what toad got squished?"

Dennis Creevy started to giggle.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Well," Dennis said, still giggling. "I charmed one of the toads made out of cake to act real. I saw Dean take it, it was really funny!"

So that's what had happened, in the end Ginny was still cool, Hermione was still smart, Harry still liked Ginny, nobody liked Cho, Ginny was still mad at Dean, everyone thought Dennis was crazy, Neville had no idea what was going on, and Trevor the toad was still fat.

---End Transmission---


End file.
